User talk:Lighningstar022
Hi! Hi! I am Lightningstar022 aka Gen. :p I have known Greenshine2 since I was in kinder. My favorite color is yellow. My favorite store is Old Navy. My best friends are Greenshine2 and Claudia022. Lighningstar022 14:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) YO! YOU THE NEWBIE? Oh, sowy. BTW, u know how to get on chat? On the right hand-side, it says "Join Chat" Click on it. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 14:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, call me and get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|''⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 14:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) hmm...Looks like your profile can do some updating. Ya want me to do it for u? Just tell me wat 2 colors are your faves. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 14:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Say yes to chloe causse I won't have time to do ur user. XD [[User:Greenshine2|⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 14:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. Ask her for a ''Signature!) i have swimming on tues and thursLighningstar022 00:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Nice profile pic. XD [[User:Greenshine2|''⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 14:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on. Got your user done, I'll fix it, and don't use other people's pics. :) Thanks. [[User:Greenshine2|⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 14:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Call me, and find a picture for you when you are on Earth! And if you want to be a neko, (Half cat, half human) you have to get rid of the other pics I got you, and find an Earth form, and a picture of your Thunder sword. [[User:Greenshine2|⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 14:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) OK, choose one as your Earth form! [[User:Greenshine2|⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 15:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I see you're getting the hang of this, and you need a different name on Earth. Leave me a message when you got one! And I edited your user again, just a few tweaks. [[User:Greenshine2|⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 17:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Call meh! ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 19:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Kay, Um, sign your messages with the 4~'s or press the signature button by pressing a + more button on the menu above when you are typing the message! ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 19:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, here is the link, click on blue. BLUE! ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 19:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ☯Links User and Talk ☯Colors (YOU fill this out) ☯Fonts (you don't need this, but if you want it, u can have it. Example:Curlz MT) ☯Background Colors (Green, pink, yellow, etc) ☯Symbols (Yin-yang, sun, star, etc) Copy and paste this to ur message below! ☯Links ☯Colors ☯Fonts ☯Background Colors ☯Symbols Above me is a roof. Below me is a rug. ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 20:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Aw, cute userpage! BTW, did u leave a messge on ma talk page? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 22:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! What's up? I'm not mutitasking anymore, I swear. ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 22:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, so what is up? ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 22:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) You're getting the hang of it! P.S. I wil take off the extra pic of the neko on your user. ;) ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 22:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, you add it back, and too late. SORRY!!! ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 22:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Whoo woo!!! *blows party horn* ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 23:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) YEAH! And... -puts you in sack and takes you to an airplane- As celebrating you using your new computer, I'll take you to.... HAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, I packed your stuff up, Enjoy the flight!!! ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 23:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Aw, I gotta eat dinner. Well, I see you around! ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 23:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :♥Blueshine♥ 12:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) are u serious u like the stor old navy wow wait is that a joke :♥Blueshine♥ 12:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I THOUGHT YOUR FAVOIRITE SHOW WAS ADVENTURE TIME AND CAKE THE CAT AND FEONIA. HAOWEVER U SPELL HER NAME DONT BLAME ME FOR FORGETTING HER NAME .REY IS STILL WEIRD .I CANT BELIVE THAT REEDS BIRTHDAY IS ON THE DAY AS MINE AND HES 10 AND IM 9 AND HES TURNING 11 AND IM TURNING 10 ISNT THAY WIERD. PLEASE SEND ME BACK I HAVENT GOT MESSAGES BACK! Omg! I am LUVIN' your pics! What do you type in the "Search" bar when ya look for images? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 21:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yo, yo, yo! So, u on? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 21:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I found a cute pic! ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 23:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) OK, found some pics. Here they are! Blarg.jpg ImagesCAPYA5V3.jpg ImagesCAPY4EL8.jpg ImagesCAPWPA5H.jpg ImagesCAPKA3YL.jpg ImagesCAMVWWNM.jpg K, ☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 23:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) PS. Like the pics?☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 23:51, September 21, 2011 (UTC) wait by the phone. ☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 00:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry for the late message. XD Well, thanks, bcuz they took FOREVER! ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 00:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC) hey, i'll call u WAIT BY PHONE! ☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 00:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) OH. They often will get on chat, and watch over it. (kickban someone who is being bad) ☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 00:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :♥Blueshine♥ 22:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) hi gen are u on because you said u were going to get on at judes house i dont think thats gia is on :♥Blueshine♥ 04:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG on gias talk page i saw u and your cat on the couch or wherever sleeping thats weird picture its all up in your face its weird and cute yoyr cat is the same as mine :♥Blueshine♥ 18:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hey are u still at judes house :♥Blueshine♥ 22:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hi gen at skool can u write down what days your going to be online this is claudia peace HEY! You on? ☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 20:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE IS ON!!!!!!! And I told you, a chat mod watches the chat for vandals. ☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 00:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Its ok. :) so whats up? ☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 00:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Go here and leave a comment!!! CLICK THIS!!! ☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 00:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Aw! I gotta get off, see you at school!!! ☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 00:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) i am talking to myselfLightningCutiepie2203 00:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Im on. XP. AND WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!! its all small.... *sniffle* *looks angry* DO NOT EDIT MY PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have to add another video now...... THATS TAKES ALOT OF WORK ,YOUNG LADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 23:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ticked me off alot, I HAVE TO DO MY PAGE OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will kick-ban you if you do it again. ARGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stupid coding..... being stubborn........ Im on chat ☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 00:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) so that means you will be on exceppt for tues or thurs unless u get out early and play or whatever :♥Blueshine♥ 12:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :♥Blueshine♥ 12:04, September 30, 2011 (UTC) hey gen u know at school the weaving how do u make it a sweater it might be hard but cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YO! CALL ME ☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 15:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) YO! U there? [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'''-san']] 20:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) WTF!!!!!!!!!!!! U GOT KICKBANNED?! YOU TOLD YOUR AGE? Go to chat.[[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 21:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) STOP LEAVING CHAT plz!! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 22:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) -panics- IM HERE!! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 01:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) YO! I finished mah weaving! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 23:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) DUDE ANSWER ME PLEASE DUDE ANSWER ME PLEASE WHAT CLASS ARE YOU IN! pritchard, chandler? li, holland? answer me please oh and what is your name? -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 02:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) whoops sorry wroung user i meant to leave a messageto lightlingcutiepie sorry -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 02:25, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ok welll then well my name is laurel and i go to collins in houston texas and i live near a chinese market so do you live there? -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 02:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) oh i see and you B-day is at december 3rd mine's at december 8th =3 -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 02:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC) BUI-BAI -blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 02:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) hey hey you said you would be on right now so can you help me name my character nya~ -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 21:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) yeah i wanna know what should i name my character? -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 21:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) YO. u on? [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 19:58, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I r on chat. whoops sorry yeah i forgot i was on the chat sorry -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 00:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) COME BACK ON -Blackfur GET on CHAT if YOU are ON!!!! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san''']] 23:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) yo get on chat hi do you like shuffle becouese i noticed since you have the primula picture ^^